


Demon child? Ha! Not peter!

by Ender_Crystal_23



Series: One shots inspired by comments [3]
Category: Marvel, spider-man homecoming
Genre: Cute, Funny, Pete hates team cap, Protective Peter Parker, hopefully, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Crystal_23/pseuds/Ender_Crystal_23
Summary: Credit to percychase18 for the inspirationThis is about peter being a demon child/moody teenager with the rouges and an angel child with tony.Buckle up, it’s gonna be a wild ride!





	1. Chapter 1

Peter has been hostile to the exvengers, if they come near his da-mentor he hisses (so tony wont see) at them and ushers tony away.

Steve thinks tony keeps him around for his powers and not because he actually likes that disrespectful child.

The rest of the rouges agree, who could  **like** that demon child?

Apparently tony does.

They see small moments of what tony sees all the time, like when peter starts rambling about his day before he realizes the rouges are in the room.

Then he becomes shut off and goes down into the lab with tony.

Tony always tells them to just leave him alone, he'll warm up to you eventually.

But the "eventually" couldnt get here soon enough.

Peter wasnt responsive to steve's orders on the field, he does what he wants. Usually just evacuating citizens when steve  _specifically told him to **not be here dammit.**_

Tony seems to have no problem with it, and even though steve is the leader tony and peter dont follow his orders.

Its infuriating!

And Wanda cant even get into their minds to make them do what steve wants them to, somehow they are protected from her probing! 

This just makes everything worse.

After missions peter always takes over the common room and if a rouge  _dares_ to set foot in the room, he stares into their soul, seemingly seeing all their darkest thoughts. Then he smirks and goes back to doing what he was doing.

It unnerves everyone, even the spies.

"With all my training and all it takes is one small child and then im backing down." Mutters natasha, embarresed.

Somehow peter seems to hear this and smiles at her, with his fangs showing.

Her eyes widen and she leaves as quickly as she can.

Peter is pleased, he likes that the rest of the avengers are scared of him, that means they’ll leave Mr. Stark alone when he was with him.

Peter protects Tony the best he can, but somehow Steve cornered him when peter was at school.

”Tony, we need to talk about that spiderkid!”

“What about him? He’s a fucking angel! What on earth could he have done?”

Steve looked at Tony with the most horrified look,

”what do you _**mean** ‘a fucking angel’?!?! _He’s a demon child! Whenever I try to get close to you he hisses and shows his fangs and just all around is a nuisance!”

Tony was confused, peter has never acted any other way to him other than a total angel, he’s the sweetest thing ever!

He gave Steve a strange look and walked away laughing under his breath about “peter being a demon child ha!”

steve is concerned, how did peter make tony hunk he was such a sweet child?

 

* * *

 

(later, like a week or so)

 

Steve and company came to to common room and saw an adorable sight,

peter was sleeping on tony’s chest snoring softly.

Tony looked up and mouthed at them,

“See? Angel. Child.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand (a few comments) I am writing a second chapter where tony sees peter’s bratty side. ❤️❤️❤️

Peter is happy, he has protected his dad from the rest of the avengers, most specifically Steve.

He has protected his dad and been an amazing child.

well.... as long as nobody bothered him that he hated/disliked.

Thanks to Stephen Strange he and tony were protected from the witch taking over their minds.

That infuriated Steve the most, he couldn’t get them to do what he wanted using the witch.

Peter liked that Steve was mad, but had to find a way to get back at him for trying to control him, and more importantly, Tony.

What he did was hilarious, in his humble opinion.

Peter went to the good captain’s floor and used his webs to make giant spider webs, gluing steve’s door shut.

While he was in his room.

Then he asked some brave spiders, that were probably gonna be squished to drop from the ceiling onto Steve, and some more brave spiders to hide in his webs.

The plan worked beautifully.

When the spiders dropped don, he screeched and tried to run out, only to be blocked by Peter’s webs. He finall opened the door and was met by more spiders, and a human spider.

**“I** **see your sins Steve Rodgers, you are prideful and have hurt my da- mentor for the last time, just _get_ that witch to enter his mind again,  _I DARE YOU!”_**

Steve was suitably scared.

He ran out screaming and blubbering like a baby.

Somehow he ran into tony, who was very confused.

”Your spider child just destroyed my floor!” He blubbered out, still crying.

”And how did he do that oh so brave leader?” Stark sarcastically snarked back.

”he, he made spiders come down from the ceiling and made giant webs and _threatened me!_ ”

”Sure he did Capsicle-“

”NO! come with me and I’ll show you!”

Steve took tony’s arm and dragged him, ignoring the terrified look he had on his face.

Peter was just chilling in his webs when he saw Steve coming  back, while dragging tony behind him!

peter saw red.

**_“Let. Go. Of. My. Father. NOW!_ ”**

Steve helped then let go instantly.

peter crawled down the wall and stood next to tony, glaring at Steve.

”see! He just threatened me! He can’t do that! I’m the leader!” Steve hysterically said.

”Aww. Thanks bambino,” tony turned to Steve, “I see nothing wrong with that. Take a chill pill.”

”Can you at least make him clean the webs?” Steve whined.

”Nope” tony replied, popping the p.

tony turned aro7md and peter flashed Steve a triumphant smile, full of promise of pain for hurting his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was fun to write! Tell me what you guys think, as always, plz comment if I like some ideas you have I might write, so comment headcqnnons or aus that you would lo,e to see! Bai! ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment I’m an attention whore, also, comment if you think you have a prompt that could be interesting


End file.
